L'amour plus fort que tout
by Nian is Delena
Summary: Tout commence après une nuit mouvementer entre Bosco et Yokas : elle n'était venu que pour discuter, lui a fini par l'embrasser ….


BOSCO & FAITH

_SCRIPT SUR BOSCO ET YOKAS ! QUASIMENT TOUT LES PERSONNAGES INTERVIENNENT ! LES PERSONNAGE SOUFFRENT LEGEREMENT ! ILS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ALORS JE REMERCIE EDWARD ALLEN BERNERO ET JOHN WELLS AINSI QUE NBC DE ME LES PRETER ! _

_Tout commence après une nuit mouvementer entre bosco et yokas : elle n'était venu que pour discuter, lui a fini par l'embrasser …._

LE LENDEMAIN POSTE 55 : VESTIAIRE…

_Faith s'avance vers son casier _

YOKAS : Bonjour les gars !

SULLY / DAVIS : Salut !

_Bosco qui réagis au son de la voix de faith, ne lui répondit pas et se dépêchas de se préparer pour partir au plus vite et l'éviter … c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle passe devant lui … _

YOKAS: Salut …

BOSCO: Salut …

_Les deux amis se regardent chacun leurs tour sans se fixer dans les yeux … puis bosco part immédiatement dans la salle de briefing laissant yokas dans l'incompréhension …_

SALLE DE BRIEFING…

_Yokas entre dans la salle est et à la surprise de voir entourer, sans aucune place autour de lui, alors elle part s'installer dans le fond de la salle en lançant un dernier regard a bosco qui la regarde aussi… _

SWERSKI : très bien bonne journée a tous ! Boscorelli et Yokas j'aimerais vous voir une petite minute … !

BOSCO : oui, patron ?

Yokas : Que ce passe-t-il ?

SWERSKI : J'ai besoins de vous deux aujourd'hui … les pompiers ont besoins d'une protection c'est temps ci alors vous serais avec eux pour la journée, vous serais a la caserne et partirais avec eux en intervention pour les protéger !

BOSCO / YOKAS : très bien !

_Bosco et Yokas quittent la salle et partent en direction de la caserne des pompiers sans un mot…_

SWERSKI (à lui-même, qui les avait bien observé) : mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive à tous les deux ….

CASERNE 55 …

JIMMY : HEY Salut les gars ! C'est vous qui allez nous protéger aujourd'hui ?

YOKAS : Salut tout le monde !

BOSCO : NON, je suis venu voir si ta mère était dans le coin !

YOKAS : PFFFF ! Oui, Jimmy ! Tu sais si Kim est là ?

JIMMY : Oui, elle est à l'étage !

YOKAS : merci Jimmy …

JIMMY : Dit il est de mauvais poil ton Fidèle équipier ?

YOKAS : Oh oublie ! Il est toujours comme ça ! Tu le connais !

JIMMY : Oui et je me connais aussi …

YOKAS : Laisse couler Jimmy … moi il ne me parle pas depuis ce matin !

JIMMY : AH, en effet il doit vraiment être de mauvais poil pour ne pas adresser la parole à sa meilleure amie !

YOKAS : tu as tous compris !

_Bosco qui s'est calmer mais qui reste dans ces penser au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la veille avec Faith est à table à discuter avec Dick, Walsh, Jimmy, Carlos et Doc … _

JIMMY : une nana comme sa les gars il en existe pas deux ! Pas vrai Bosco ? Bosco ? !

CARLOS : hey Boz ? T'es avec nous ?

BOSCO : Eux ... oui, oui oui bien sûr !

DICK : De quoi on discuter ?

BOSCO : de gonzesse comme d'hab. !

PENDANT CE TEMP ….

_Kim rejoins Faith…_

KIM : Hey, salut Faith !

YOKAS : Salut … !

KIM : tu n'as pas l'air en forme que ce passe-t-il ?

YOKAS : On peut discuter ?

KIM : Oui, bien sûr ! Vient on va se caler en bas prêt des ambulances ! J'ai envie de prendre l'air !

_Bosco et Faith se regardent … ce qui n'échappe pas à Jimmy !_

_Bosco qui est encore dans ces penser fit interrompu par Jimmy…_

JIMMY : hey mec ! Ça va ?

BOSCO : oui, ça va !

JIMMY : j'ai vu votre regard avec yokas tout à l'heure …

BOSCO : Quel regard ?

JIMMY : ne me la fait pas bosco tout à l'heure elle m'a dit que tu ne lui avais pas parlé de la journée … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

BOSCO : hier je l'ai embrassé …

EN BAS…

YOKAS : hier bosco m'a embrasser

AU MEME MOMENT…

KIM / JIMMY : EMBRASSER ?!

A L'ETAGE …

JIMMY : Mais qu'est-ce qui ta prit bosco ! Comment elle a réagis ?

BOSCO : elle m'a rendu le baiser puis s'est en allez …

JIMMY : Je comprends que tu sois distant avec elle aujourd'hui…

BOSCO : je l'aime Jimmy ! je suis tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie et coéquipière mais avec ce baiser j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâcher !

JIMMY : ne dit pas ça Boz … les sentiments ne se contrôle pas, tu as voulu lui montrer … si elle ta rendu ton baiser ce n'est pas anodin …

BOSCO : tu as peut-être raison …

JIMMY : il faut que tu ailles lui parler !

BOSCO : oui, je lui parlerais à la fin du service en espérant qu'elle veuille m'écouter …

EN BAS ….

KIM : comment tu as réagis ?

YOKAS : je lui suis rendu … et je suis partie !

KIM : pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

YOKAS : Quoi ? Le baiser ou être partie ?

KIM : Les deux ?

YOKAS : je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui est rendu son baiser et pour être parti j'étais gêner j'étais venu pour discuter avec lui, je ne m'attendez pas du tout à ça… Kim, je suis perdu …

KIM : il faut que tu sache d'abord pourquoi il ta embrasser ensuite que tu fasses un point sur tes sentiments…

YOKAS : oui je crois aussi …

_Plus tard Bosco et Jimmy rejoigne Kim et Faith en bas …_

_Bosco et Yokas ne se lâche pas du regard durant 1 bonne minute…_

JIMMY : Alors les filles encore en train de mâter …

KIM : Jimmyy…

YOKAS : Oh tu sais si on devait mater ce ne serais pas un pompier !

KIM : Bien dit ! … (Elles se tapent dans la main)

JIMMY : et bien quoi ? Les tenus ne vous attirent pas ?

KIM / YOKAS : Pas vraiment !

_Bosco un peu vexer et attrister par la réponse de Faith décide de remonter à l'étage…_

KIM : qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

JIMMY : je ne sais pas …

YOKAS : (dans ces penser, repense à leur soirée)

_Apres quelque intervention, c'est la fin de service … _

DANS LES VESTIAIRES…

DAVIS : alors votre journée avec les pimpon ?

YOKAS : plutôt calme !

DAVIS : très bien bonne soirée les gars !

SULLY : bonne soirée tout le monde !

YOKAS : bonne soirée les gars !

_Bosco et Yokas se retrouve enfin seul…_

BOSCO : je crois qu'il faut que l'on discute de hier soir ?...

YOKAS : oui, je crois aussi …

BOSCO : mais enfin Faith pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

YOKAS : et toi ? Pourquoi tu ma embrasser ?

BOSCO : tu me la rendu !

YOKAS : oui je sais …

BOSCO : je t'aime Faith !

YOKAS : Quoi ?

BOSCO : je t'aime ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé !

YOKAS : boscoo…

BOSCO : (…)

YOKAS : si je te les rendu c'est probablement que je ressens aussi des sentiments pour toi ! Mais il faut que je fasse un point sur tout ça ! Je viens de divorcer, alors c'est compliquer mais ce que je sais c'est que je tiens à toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi boz ! Et j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi c'est sûr ! c'est un peu pour ça que je me suis enfuit après le baiser, j'avais peur de ce qui pouvais ce passer … mais la journée d'aujourd'hui ma ouvert les yeux , je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie !

_Bosco et Yokas se regarde avec les larmes aux yeux…_

_Ils se prennent dans les bras et fermes les yeux comme pour se sentir seul au monde et que ce moment dur indéfiniment ! …._


End file.
